


Flourish and Bloom

by Milady_Kora



Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Another thing I might expand later, Fluff, Gen, Language of Flowers, Lesbian Catherine, Neopronoun Linhardt, Trans Female Catherine, Trans Male Hanneman, Trans Male Marianne (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora/pseuds/Milady_Kora
Summary: "What kind of lesbian would Catherine be if she turned down an opportunity to live amongst the flowers?"Catherine owns a flowershop near a cemetery and observes the customers that come to visit.
Relationships: Catherine & Hanneman von Essar
Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Flourish and Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Since this is the #FETransWeek, I want to highlight a different organisation every day that works with and for trans people. Please check out the [Transgender* Legal Defense and Education Fund](https://transgenderlegal.org/)! (*It's capitalised because it's part of a name, wouldn't do that otherwise.)

Catherine didn’t really know what compelled her to open a flower shop - her parents were rich, she had graduated from one of the best universities in the world and had virtually every path open to her, but somehow, she found herself desiring a simple life.

And besides, what kind of lesbian would Catherine be if she turned down the opportunity to live amongst the flowers?

So, flower shop it was. Even though being right near the cemetery hadn’t been her preferred location, ultimately all the interesting conversations with the customers made up for it.

There was Felix, a young man with his hair in a bun who begrudgingly admitted that yes, he did indeed miss his dead brother sometimes (or why else would he be buying flowers?).

Marianne had changed a lot in the one year since he first entered the shop, flinching at the loud ringing of the bells. He came every week to buy 20 flowers “for those who don’t have anyone to mourn them”. Catherine liked Marianne, and after a while, she successfully convinced him to accept five additional flowers on the house, “as a contribution to his cause” she said with a wink.

Another regular customer was Sylvain. He bought flowers for the living, and Catherine could tell that whenever he’d switch flowers, he was on the hunt for a new relationship. At least he had never tried to pick some of her customers up (given the location, it would have been very inappropriate) - although Catherine did once notice him staring wistfully at Felix before sighing and buying another bouquet of red roses for one of his current endeavours.

Dorothea dropped by once a month to buy flowers for herself. She had admitted, once, that her room always felt empty regardless of who happened to occupy it with her – but plants made her feel better. Catherine found that she liked Dorothea, too, and made sure to give her a lot of advice so her flowers would survive as long as possible.

Ashe always left a massive tip in the little jar next to the cash register. The first time she had noticed and confronted him about it, he just laughed and took back the 20-dollar-bill. As soon as he left the store, she found that the bill had mysteriously returned to her own pocket. She gave up on persuading him after that.

Linhardt rarely bought something, but studied botany and knew a lot about plants, and whenever xe did come around to doing more than napping underneath the sprinklers, xe was always available for a fascinating conversation and never left without recommending a new flower to add to the storefront. Sometimes, Catherine suspected that Linhardt was actually a plant in disguise.

One day, Hanneman, the previous owner of the flower shop came in, and asked her to recommend flowers for someone whom he, in his own words, “saw himself forced to leave behind”. As he slowly walked around the shop, Catherine noticed him absent-mindedly adjusting something through the fabric of his button-up and smiled. When ten minutes later, she returned with a bouquet of snapdragons, heather and goldenrod, he chuckled.

“You have clearly done your homework on floral language. I’m quite impressed, Miss Catherine”, he said. Catherine nodded and wrapped a tri-coloured bow around the arrangement, the white, light blue and pink complimenting the flowers surprisingly well.

The flowers had always been her own favourite, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The ribbon was a gift from Marianne who, as it turns out, is in the same LGBTQ* support group as Catherine.  
> All of the flowers symbolise change and transformation. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, your feedback is always appreciated and if you want to say hi, come join me on twitter at [@MiladyKora](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora)!


End file.
